monkfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Monk reprend l'enquête
Monk reprend l'enquête est divisé en deux parties. Il s'agit de la première de la série. C'est l'un des trois seuls double-épisodes avec Monk est en cavale (suivi de Monk est... Leland Rodriguez) et Monk s'en va. Résumé Trois ans après le meurtre de sa femme Trudy, Monk enquête sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme. Une seule certitude : le meurtrier était assez grand et mesurait plus d'1,90 m. Puis Monk est appelé pour aider la police à résoudre un autre meurtre : lors de la campagne électorale d'un candidat à la mairie de San Francisco, un tireur tente d'abattre le candidat. Celui-ci n'est pas touché mais la balle tue l'un des gardes du corps. Par ailleurs Monk est amené à assister à l'enterrement du garde du corps ; par mégarde il laisse tomber son trousseau de clef dans le cercueil du défunt et, en tentant de le récupérer, se couvre de ridicule. Monk découvre que le maire n'était pas la personne visée par le tireur ; la personne visée était le garde du corps. Monk met aussi cette affaire en lien avec le meurtre de la jeune femme, qui connaissait le garde du corps. Les deux morts étant liées, Monk trouve le point commun entre elles : les deux victimes en savaient beaucoup trop sur le conseiller politique du candidat. C'est le conseiller qui avait recruté un tueur à gages pour éliminer le garde du corps et la jeune femme. Monk arrête le tireur, qui se faisait passer pour une personne handicapée en fauteuil roulant, ainsi que le conseiller du candidat, après une course-poursuite dans les égouts de la ville. Notes * Le lieutenant interprété par Jason Gray-Stanford est nommé Randy Deacon (Randy Disher dans la suite de la série). * Dans la version française, Monk est prénommé Adrian (Adrien dans la suite de la série). * Dans la version DVD française, la partie 1 et 2 ne font qu'un seul épisode. * Selon USA Network, à la suite de cet épisode, Sykes survit et est déclaré coupable tandis que la blessure à l'épaule de Lloyd est supposée être fatale. Cependant, comme Lloyd n’est plus revu après avoir reçu une balle dans l’épaule, il est également possible qu’il ait été conduit à l’hôpital à la place et ait survécu. * Benjy Fleming est joué par Kane Richotte dans cet épisode, ainsi que dans les deuxième et troisième saisons, mais est joué dans le reste de la première saison par Max Morrow. Cela était dû au tournage de la série dans différentes parties du Canada. * Stellina Rusich fait la première de plusieurs apparitions en tant que Trudy Monk. Elle est remplacée au milieu de la saison trois par Melora Hardin. * Lors du ''Monk Cast Favorites Marathon'', cet épisode figurait parmi les favoris de Traylor Howard. * Cet épisode est l'un des trois seuls doubles-épisodes de la série. Les autres sont Monk en cavale & Monk est... Leland Rodriguez et Monk s'en va. * La scène d'ouverture de cet épisode est la première mise en vedette dans le montage de scènes antérieures clôturant la deuxième partie de Monk s'en va. De même, les dernières lignes de la série dans cet épisode rendent hommage à cette ouverture, lorsque Monk vérifie son poêle avant de quitter Natalie et de quitter son appartement pour enquêter sur une affaire. * Il y avait à l'origine une scène dans cet épisode où Monk se rendait chez Kathy Street après en avoir déduit que la note signifiait en réalité 5:30 Kathy Street et l'interviewait, pour finalement réaliser qu'il avait fini par se répéter lorsqu'il était arrivé là-bas (il était déjà venu à d'autres reprises sans en avoir gardé le souvenir). Cependant, cette scène a été coupée, même si elle a par la suite été utilisée dans Monk et le braqueur milliardaire. * Fred Ewanuick and Janet Wright played roles in this episode as Jake and Bonnie respectively. They both later played main characters on the Canadian hit TV show "Corner Gas". Gallerie monk reprend l'enquete 2.jpg monk reprend l'enquete 3.jpg monk reprend l'enquete 4.jpg monk reprend l'enquete 5.jpg monk reprend l'enquete 6.jpg Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Double-épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1